50 shades of Spoby
by spobycavanaugh99
Summary: A whole bunch of fan picked Spoby one shots. Rated M. You pick the story, I write it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm a new writer to this website. I write Spoby smut, so if you have any suggestions on what I should write, feel free to put them in the comments.


	2. Stood Up

**I know I said I would be writing M-rated one-shots and I have yet to do so. So this is my first attempt to writing Spoby smut. Sorry if this is bad.**

**Prompt: Spencer gets's stood up by Alex at Homecoming. Toby Cavanaugh shows up and helps Spencer's night get better with a little bit of a spark that strangely they both enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer tapped her fingernails furiously on the lunch table. She's waiting for her boyfriend of two weeks to show up. Normally she would sit with her friends at lunch, but Alex suggested that they sit together since they are now a couple. Spencer sighed and checked her watch for the third time. Alex hasn't shown up to the lunch table yet and lunch will be over in ten minutes. This Isn't the first time he's done this. In fact, this whole week he's been late. There was one day that he didn't even show up at all.

Spencer turned around and looked back at her friend's table. They're all sitting there laughing and looking like they're having a great time. Why did she leave her friends to sit with her boyfriend that doesn't even bother to show up? She heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and someone sitting down. She turned around thinking it was Alex. Turned out to be the school's outcast Toby Cavanaugh. Most of the people in school know him as the-kid-who-blinded-his-stepsister, but Spencer knows better. It was she and her friends that did it. They didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. A horrible accident that will stick with them for the rest of their lives.

Their friend Alison came up with what she thought would be a fun idea. She told her friends that Toby was peeking in on them while they were changing in Emily's bedroom. Spencer has heard a lot of Alison's insane stories, so why would this one be any different? She didn't necessarily believe Alison. Anyway, for payback, Alison threw a firecracker in the Cavanaugh's garage. She thought it was a stink bomb and claims that she didn't know anybody was in there. Otherwise, she wouldn't have done it. For some reason, Toby ended up taking the blame for them. Alison told them that Toby took the blame just so no one would find out about him peeping on them. Once again, Spencer knew better. Alison must have had something on him that got him to take the blame. There's no other way.

Spencer wondered why he's sitting here. Normally he sits at the table over by the window. When Spencer looked over she saw that his table was preoccupied with student conceal selling Homecoming tickets. She figured having him sit by her won't be too bad as long as she doesn't make eye contact with him. She glanced up at him and he was looking right at her. She snapped her head down quickly. Why is he looking at her? Is he mad at her for what her and her friends did? She knows that she deserves it, but at the same time, she doesn't want him to hate her. Spencer looked up again and he was still looking at her. She held her gaze this time and noticed that he wasn't looking at her in disappear.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Those words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to think. Toby snapped his head down and smiled shyly. She hadn't wanted to believe that Alison's rumors about him were true. Most of the time, he's seemed like a pretty decent guy. She started to think that he forgot about answering her question. Until he said.

"Because you're beautiful."

It was Spencer's turn to look down. She looked back up at him. Toby had a slight smile forming on his face.

"I think you got that from a movie," she finally said.

He shrugged and said, "maybe or I learned it from somewhere. After all, I did learn a lot in reform school."

And there it is. He looked at her with a smug look.

"And there's the punch line I was waiting for."

"Relax, I'm not mad," he said.

She gives him a look.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Might I ask why?"

He sighed and said, "we all make mistakes, Spencer. We're not perfect. If we were, then everybody would be pretty boring, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Toby gestured to the Homecoming table behind her and said, "so, homecomings this weekend. Has Alex asked you yet?"

"How did you know I was with someone?"

"Because I've seen you sit here with Alex before. That is when he bothers to show up at all. I doubt you're sitting here waiting for your friends because they're sitting across the room."

She smiles, "he's just really busy."

"So are you, but you still have time for people that are important to you."

"I plan on asking him to homecoming anyway. I'm big on feminism. What about you? Are you thinking about anyone to ask?"

"I was thinking about asking Emily. I already bought the tickets."

He said while pulling them out of his pocket. Spencer was shocked.

"You mean Emily as in Fields?"

"Yeah. I'm just asking her as a friend. I have a feeling she wants to ask someone else but need some help getting to that person without other people judging her. I'm sure you know what I mean by that."

Spencer looked confused, "know about what?"

Toby's face fell, "she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew since you're one of her closest friends."

"Spencer."

Spencer turned around at the sound of Alex's voice. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Spencer," Alex said. He points at Toby, "is this guy bothering you?"

"Oh, no, Toby just had a question that he wanted to ask me."

"Right," Toby clarified. "I wanted to know if she thinks Emily would say yes if I asked her to homecoming. Thanks, Spencer."

"Anytime."

Alex looked between the two. Toby could feel the awkwardness forming right now. He decided now would be a good time to leave.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Toby said while standing up.

"You can stay if you want," Spencer said.

"Lunch is over in about thirty seconds anyway."

The lunch bell rang and Spencer sighed. Another lunch went by without Alex. She stands up and pushes her chair in. Alex was still standing behind her. She brushed a strand of her hair back and sighed.

"You didn't show up for lunch."

"I'm sorry, baby I forgot I promised my body I would help him with his video for Film Class."

"It's not just today, this is the second time you've missed. You asked me to sit with you, but half the time you don't even show up."

"I told you I was sorry. Hey, I'll make it up to you. Homecoming is this weekend, I'll take you there."

Spencer smiled and said, "did you just ask me to homecoming?"

"Kind of, what do you say?"

"Well, I was supposed to ask you, but since this is your chance to make this up to me, I say yes."

Alex smirked and said, "great so, I can't pick you up, because my brother gets the car, so I'll have to catch a ride with a buddy and I'll meet you there at ten till eight."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"See you then."

"Bye."

He kissed her on the cheek the walked away.

* * *

Homecoming night came and Spencer stood in the middle of the room waiting for Alex to show up. She dressed up in a silver knee length strapless dress with black ankle strap high heels. Her hair is up in a fancy bun and her makeup is dark giving her an 80s kind of look. It's almost half past 8pm and Alex were supposed to be here already. He said he'd be here at ten till eight. Spencer bit down on her lip and checked her watch. 8:35pm. The dance started at 8. Spencer had to be here early since she's a part of the Homecoming community. She heard a pair of high heels walking up behind her and a comforting hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey, Spencer," Aria said.

"Hey."

"That dress is amazing."

"Thank you. You look amazing too."

"Is Alex still not here yet?"

"Nope and he said he'd be here before 8."

"Don't worry, Spence, he probably just got caught up with something and is running a little late."

Hanna was busy talking to Lucas and Mona when she spotted her friends across the room. She excused herself from the conversation to go over there and talk to them. Aria saw her coming first.

"Hey, Hanna," she said.

"Hi, have you guys seen Emily? It's almost 9 o'clock and she's still not here yet."

"No, we haven't seen her," Aria said.

"She's coming with Toby, so maybe Toby had to fight with his dad a little about getting the car," Spencer said.

Hanna froze, "wait, did you just say she's coming with Toby?"

"Yeah, why?"

Aria and Hanna shared a look.

"Why?" Hanna questioned. "Um, hello, we blinded his stepsister and forced him to take the blame. What if he plans on doing something bad to Emily."

"Toby wouldn't do that. He came over to talk to me at lunch the other day and he seemed really nice. He told me he wasn't mad at us for what we did. People make mistakes and he understands that."

"Really? He's not mad?" Aria questioned.

Spencer shrugged and said, "yeah."

"Where's Alex?" Hanna asked.

"He's not here yet."

"It's 9 o'clock, when is he suppose to be here?"

Spencer sighed and said, "an hour and ten minutes ago. I think he stood me up."

Aria put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Alex was on his way and got a flat tire."

She shook her head. "no, I'm pretty sure I've been stood up."

The people around us went quiet and stared at something entering the room. Aria and Hanna looked up and Spencer had to turn around to see what everybody was looking at. Then she saw it. Emily Fields was walking hand in hand with none other than Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer knew that they were coming together, but that's not what shocked her. What shocked her was Toby's new look. He no longer has the long, brown, shaggy hair. Instead, it's combed out and spiked up at the top. He's wearing black dress up pants, a black t-shirt, and a suit jacket. He cleans up pretty nice. Emily appeared wearing a violet colored dress that went down to her knees, a pair of high heels, and a little blue purse to go with it. Emily spotted her friends across the room and lead the way over to them. Toby had a pleasant smile plastered on his face when they reached them.

"Hey, guys," Emily said.

"Hey, Emily."

"You guys remember Toby, right?"

"Of course," Aria said.

"How could we forget?" Hanna mumbled.

Hanna flinched when Spencer kicked her heel. The four girls exchanged some more words with each other. Toby got completely lost in the conversation and found himself looking around the room. Somehow his eyes ended up on Spencer. She stood there looking internally engaged in the conversation they were having. Toby's eyes scanned over her body and he noticed how amazing she looks tonight. Her hair is up in a perfect style and not a single strand of hair is out of place. Her dress fits her curves perfectly. And those high heels give her a little extra height and add on to her mile long sexy legs. Yes, he just thought of her as sexy. There was no denying it that Spencer is a very attractive girl. Any man with eyes could see that.

"So, Spencer, where's Alex?" Emily asked. "It's 9:30 and I haven't seen him anyway."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Alex stood me up," she said.

"Aw, Spence, that's horrible." Emily

Emily let go of Toby's hand to give her friend a comforting hug. The tall brunette quickly accepted her embrace. She rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. Alex is a jerk. A major jerk."

* * *

Emily looked around the room for someone. She finally spotted the person she's been looking for since she got here. Maya stood by the stage staring right back at Emily. Maya felt a little jealous seeing her with someone else. Emily felt bad for coming here with Toby when she just planned on using him as a cover up to get with Maya. She didn't want her friends to know that she's interested in girls. Who knows what they would think. Now, she feels more confident about telling them. With the way Maya is looking at her now, she can't hide it anymore.

"Hey, guys there's something I have to tell you," she told her friends.

"What is it, Emily?" Aria asked.

"I have a confession to make. Toby isn't really my date."

Spencer and the other girls looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, Toby told me he asked you to be his date just as friends," Spencer said.

"Yes, he did, but he also asked me so you guys wouldn't know who I'm really here with."

"Who are you here with?" Hanna asked.

"Did you get back with Ben?" Spencer asked.

Spencer made a face just thinking about her friend getting back with that pig. That guy tried to rape Emily. That freak should be kicked out of school and shipped far away from Rosewood.

"No, I'm not back with Ben," she said. "I'm actually here with Maya."

"Maya as in Maya St. James?" Hanna said.

Emily bit her lip, "yeah."

"Emily you didn't have to hide this from us," Spencer said.

"Maya seems really nice and if you're happy to be with her then we're happy for you," Aria said.

"You mean you guys aren't upset that I'm gay?"

"Of course not," Hanna said. "Before you were Emily dating Ben now, you're Emily dating Maya. We love you no matter who you're with."

"And we accept Emily for who you are," Spencer said.

Emily smiled and gave each of her friends a hug.

"Thanks, guys. I guess you were right Toby, I had nothing to be afraid of."

"You see that's the thing about having friends," Toby said. "They're not you're family, they accepted you for who you are."

Spencer smiled at the way he said that. It's true. True friends will accept you for who you are. Your family is forced to accept you. Spencer walked over and put an arm around Emily while looking at Toby.

"That is true, Emily, you are one of my best friends, which makes you like a sister to me and as your big sister I promise to destroy whoever doesn't accept you."

Toby smirked and said, "why don't I have a hard time believing that? You're small, but you give off a scary vibe."

"Spencer's scary to anyone under fifty," Hanna laughed.

"I'm not scary," Spencer whined. She turned to look at Aria, "am I scary?"

Aria titled her head and said, "a little."

Everyone else laughed and Spencer frowned. She's not that scary.

More time had passed, it's almost ten o'clock and Alex still hasn't shown up. The dance ends at 11 tonight. There's no way Alex is planning to show up. Her friends went off to dance with their dates. Spencer just walked around with a cup of punch in her hands. She talked to the fortune teller for a few minutes and played a couple games. Other than that, she didn't do much. Maybe she should just go home. She can't think of anyone who's having a worse time than she is. Then she spotted Toby sitting up on the side of the stage. She kind of feels bad for him. He came here with someone only for that person to end up with somebody else. She's happy that Emily's with Maya, but now Toby doesn't have anyone. Neither does she. Spencer throws her empty cup in the trash and walks over to him. When she reached him, he looked at her.

She just smiled and said, "hey."

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, I'm miserable and I can see that you are now miserable." She perched herself up on the stage beside him. "So, I figured hey, why not be miserable together?"

"Sit," he smiled; "be miserable."

They sat there silently for a moment just watching everybody else having a good time. Spencer was swinging her legs back and forth and kept hitting the stage. Toby watched her closely. This girl got stood up by her boyfriend? What a douche bag. If he was with her, he would never keep her waiting, ever.

"I'm sorry you got stood up," Toby said.

"I'm sorry you got sent to juvie," she replied.

"Hey," he looked at her. "I thought we're passed that."

"We are."

"Okay, then let's not bring it up."

"Okay," she agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are men, such idiots?"

He chuckled and said, "you mean men like Alex?"

"Yeah, why do you think he stood me up? I mean you're a guy so, you must have some idea why men do it."

He shrugged and said, "I don't know why men do it. I would never do that. Especially to someone who dresses up as an Egyptian princess. Maybe Alex likes spontaneous women."

She gave him a look, "hey, what do you mean? I'm spontaneous."

He chuckled, "yeah, sure you are. You always play by the book."

"I can be spontaneous. How dare you think otherwise."

Toby held up his hands in surrender, "okay, you can be spontaneous. If you say so."

Spencer gave him a look then jumped down from the stage. She reached for his hand. He took it and jumped down from the stage. Spencer started leading the way out of the room and down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned her head back and smirked, "to show you how spontaneous I can be."

Spencer led them down the hallway to one of the classrooms at the other end of the school. She poked her head into the room to make sure it was empty before they stepped inside. It's empty, 'good,' she thought. She tugged on Toby's hand and pulled him inside the room. Once they were both inside the room, Spencer closed the door and locked it. Spencer didn't even have to say anything. Toby's lips were on hers by the time she turned around.

Toby pressed Spencer's back against the chalkboard and ran his hands down to her waist. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Spencer wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her body against him. She can feel how hard he is even through his pants. Toby needed a moment to catch his breath so Spencer took that as her time to kiss his neck instead. That didn't help Toby's breathing much. He skimmed his hands up and down her hips giving her ass a nice squeeze. Spencer responded by nibbling on his collarbone causing his pants to grow even tighter.

Spencer continued to kiss his neck and moved around to the front of his neck, kissing where his Adam's apple is. Toby tried to keep his breathing under control, but it's hard to do when you have a hot girl sucking on your neck. Toby felt Spencer's hands on his belt and wondered if he should stop this, but he's just so turned on by this. Spencer pulled away to look him in the eye while she took off his belt. He knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't stopping and honestly, he didn't want her to. Spencer pulled down his pants taking his boxers down with them. Then, she got down on the floor and took his dick into her hands. She pumped her hands and down it a few times and kept her eyes on him as she did so.

"If you want me to stop," she started in a low raspy voice. "You better tell me now."

Toby groaned as she pumped her hand up and down him once more.

"Don't stop," he said.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "you sure?"

He nodded. Spencer pumped her hand up him a few more times before closing her mouth over the head of his dick. Toby moaned as she slowly starting sinking down on him to about half way. He did not expect this to happen when he came here tonight. He thought this night would be boring with him sitting alone while he acted as Emily's alibi. This is so much better than what he was originally planned to be here for. Spencer twirled her tongue around his dick and tried to fit all of him in her mouth. It's a good thing Spencer has her hair up otherwise this would be a lot messier. Spencer took a deep breath with his dick in her mouth and looked up to lock eyes with him. He looked at her and groaned when she started licking her tongue up and down him. Who knew that she could be so good at this? A few more seconds and he came right in front of her.

A few more seconds and he came right in front of her. Spencer dropped his dick and pulled up his boxers along with his pants. When she stood up, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Was that fun?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded.

She smirked, "that will show you how spontaneous I can be."

* * *

**Again sorry if this wasn't very good. If you have suggestions for me to write, I'd love to see them. Maybe I'll pick yours to write.**


	3. Keeping You Quiet

**Hey, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I'm back. A lot of people have been requesting one-shots, and I'll get to them. In the meantime here's a little something I came up with to hold you guys over for a few days or weeks or however long it takes for me to update again.**

**Prompt: Toby can't seem to stay quiet at the library. Spencer the librarian will just have to find another way to keep his mouth shut. The summary sucks, but hopefully the actual prompt is better. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Saturday is supposed to be one of those days where to kick back, relax, and spend some time with your buddies. In Toby's case, that's not how today is going for him. Normally he would be out with his friends, but thanks to his failing grades in school, his parents are making him work extra hard to improve his grades. His history teacher, Mr. Potter assigned a five-page essay over the Civil War. Toby doesn't know much about the Civil War. And why should he care? That wasn't part of his time. His stepmom ordered him to march down to the library and find some information on the Civil War. His paper is due Monday, and he four things written down his name, date, and period. He asked his mother why he can't just research here at home. Her answer? Jenna needs the computer for her Graphics Arts class.

Against his will, Toby zipped up his dark blue, Rosewood Sharks hoodie and skateboarded down the road to the library. Not many people are in the library right now. Just a couple teens playing games on the computer. There are a few students checking out books and a group or pre-teen boys over in the corner gawking over models in a swimsuit magazine. Toby walked over to an empty table and slammed his bookbag down harder than he intended too. Two girls from across the room looked up to glare at him. He shrugged and pulled out his chair not giving a damn about how loud he was just being. When he pulled out his chair, he purposely trying to make the legs of the chair hit the side of the table. More people looked up and Toby just smirked and took a seat.

"Excuse me."

A girl with dark brown hair, almond-shaped, coffee brown eyes came over. Even with the carpet, you can still hear her high heels thumping on the floor while she made her way over here. Toby looked up just in time to get a look at her heart-shaped face and a beautiful pair of eyes behind her black frames.

"Yes?" Toby spoke up.

The girl stopped in front of his table, "a couple people are complaining about all the noise you're making. Would you mind keeping it down?"

"Who are you to tell me to be quiet?" He challenged.

"I'm one of the librarian's, so please keep it down."

"Whatever you say, ma'am," he smirked.

Toby's eyes scanned over her body. She's wearing a dark red blazer with a white blouse underneath and a short plaid red skirt. She has on a pair of black over the heel strap heels wth high knee stalkings. She's giving herself the Hot-Harry Potter-Brittany Spears Video-classy slut kind of look. And it looks good on her. That red tie around her neck makes her look ten times more sexy. Right now, Toby's picturing her in nothing but those heels and that red tie. All of a sudden his jeans don't seem to fit him right. His eyes scanned back up her chest area where he finally spotted her named tag. S. Hastings. The girl turned on her heels and walked away with her brown curls swaying behind her. Toby had to sit back and take a deep breath for a minute. When he first came here his mission was to get some research done. Right now, his new mission is to bang that hot librarian.

After she left, Toby got out all of his books and loudly set them down on the table. He looked up at the librarian sitting behind the desk glaring at him from underneath her glasses. He then flipped opened his book and loudly flipped through the pages pretend to try and find a page. Toby continued to flip through his book and watched the librarian shift between her two feet trying to fight the urge to walk over to him. After listening to him flip loudly for five minutes, she banged her fist against the counter and stomped over to him.

"Keep it down over here!" She whispered shouted.

"What?" He smirked. "I'm trying to find the right page."

"There are other people trying to work here!"

"Maybe I need your help with something and that's why I'm making so much noise."

She sighed and said, "what is it that you need?"

"I need books on the Civil War."

"Did you check the History section?"

"Nope," he said popping the P. "Maybe you could help me?"

She sighed and walked back to one of the shelves. Toby smirked to himself then got up to follow her. She led the way to the History section which is two whole rows of everything you need to know about the past. The librarian pointed at three shelves on the top.

"These are all books filled with information about the Civil War."

"Thanks for the help S."

"The names Spencer."

"Alright, Spencer," he smirked at her. "Thanks for the help."

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away. Toby grinned and grabbed two books from the one of the shelves she pointed at. He walked back to his table and made sure to slam the books down. He looked up for a reaction from Spencer. She didn't seem to budge. Toby took a seat making sure to be extra loud. Spencer did nothing. It seemed like Spencer wouldn't be coming over anytime soon, so he'll have to think of something else to get her attention. Toby pulled out his cellphone and started blasting some tones. Spencer titled her glasses down and glared up at Toby. He smirked at her and she stayed still. When playing music didn't work, he started singing along to the song. Again, Spencer looked up but didn't leave her spot from behind the counter. Toby smirked knowing that she's close to cracking. Toby started banging his fist on the table along with the beat and continued to belt out the words. Spencer tried hard to hold her breath, but Toby could see that vein in her forehead popping out.

"Wake me up before you go, go!" He sang out.

Finally, Spencer huffed in annoyance and stomped back over to his table. Toby sat up and smirked waiting for her to speak. She banged her palms against the table and leaned down to get a good look at him. When she bent down, her blouse fell some and he could see part of her breast. He gulped loudly and forced himself to look away.

"You are being very rude right now!" She hissed.

"How so?"

"There are people trying to work here and you need to be quiet!"

"Maybe this is how I get my work done. The only one who seems to be bothered by me is you."

Spencer's face turned red and she fixed him with a fiery stare.

"If you can't keep your voice down then I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"Nope," he said with a smile. "Sorry, I can't leave for another hour. Mom's orders."

"Well, you can't sit out here being loud for all to hear," she crossed her arms and stood up straight. "If you can't keep it down then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Toby pretended to be annoyed to hide his smirk as he stood up. Spencer turned away and led them behind the counter and into her office. While Toby walked behind her, he looked down and got a good look at her toned ass. Damn, she's hot and she's got a nice ass. Toby followed her inside the office and watched her close the door. If he wasn't deft, he's pretty sure he heard the lock click when she closed the door.

"Sit down," she ordered.

Toby did as he was told. Spencer walked around to her black spiny chair behind her desk and sat down. They eyed each other for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you have problems keeping quiet at school?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm actually well behaved at school, but something about library's always gets me worked up."

Spencer removed the black frames from her face and rubbed her temple. Without her glasses on, she looks even more sexy. She looks sexy with or without the glasses truthfully. Spencer set her glasses down on her desk then stood up. She walked around then sat up on her desk without crossing her legs. Toby can see her red lace panties from where he's sitting. As if his dick Isn't hard enough.

"So, you just feel the need to come into the library and be super loud."

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"What's it going to take to keep you quiet when you come in here?"

"I'm not sure," he smirked. "Maybe I need a timeout."

"Well," Spencer moved her right leg out even farther from her left. "There has to be some way to keep you quiet."

Once again, Toby gulped. Shit, is she trying to seduce him? That's what he's supposed to be doing. Not that he's complaining. This is hot.

"There is one thing that could," he said.

Spencer bit her lip and gave him a look that could pass as a seductive one.

"Then do it," she said and spread her legs out even more. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep your mouth shut."

Toby cracked his knuckles then stood up from the red chair he's been sitting in. He slowly walked over to her and Spencer showed no signs of pulling back. She looked at him with such intensity just waiting for his first move. He reaches out with his left hand and brushes the brown curls out of her face. Then, after taking a deep breath, he leans in and kisses her. The first kiss was soft and tender. He pulled back to see if she has any regrets. Instead of pulling away, Spencer grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. This time the kiss was more urgent, hungrier. He placed his hands on her hips and they kissed hotter and messier. Spencer moaned quietly into his mouth, forcing her tongue to slip between his warm lips. His lips let go of hers for a minute to connect with the skin behind her ear. He brushed her hair out of the way and began kissing further and further down her neck Spencer's breathing came out hot and heavy.

Toby continued planting kisses down her collarbone and around her throat. She titled her head up and allowed Toby to kiss further and further down. While he was kissing her neck, his hands moved down to her skirt. He brought his hands back up her body making sure to drag her skirt up as well. Spencer lifted her hips up slightly so he could finish pulling her skirt up higher. Toby then stopped kissing her neck and dropped to his knees. Spencer bit her lip and watched what he's about to do. He smirked at her while dragging those red panties down her long, skinny legs. She bit her lip and smiled down at him. Without wasting another second, Toby leaned in and planted a long kiss her lips. He pulled back and used two fingers to spread them apart. Then he dove in and flicked her clit with his tongue. Spencer bit her lip to hold back a moan.

He flicked his tongue over her a couple mores times then started sucking on her clit. Spencer tousled her brown locks to the side and inhaled deeply. God, this feels good. Toby continued to suck on her and occasionally he moved his tongue in and out of her. Spencer moaned with her mouth closed trying to prevent anyone from hearing them. Toby spread her legs out wider and stuck his whole mouth over her pu**y.

"Oh, god," Spencer couldn't help but moan.

Toby stuck his head up from under her and looked up. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sounds like someone can't keep quiet."

She glares at him, "you come in, eat my pu**y like that and expect me to not make any kind of noise?"

He smirked, "I know something that will shut you up."

He stands up and presses his lips against hers. Spencer moans into his mouth. She can still taste herself on his lips. They kissed for a little while longer until Spencer finally stood up and pushed him back so he's sitting in the chair. Toby watched her get down on her knees and undo his zipper. Once he got his zipper open, he unbuttoned the two buttons on his boxers and pulled his big, hard dick out. Toby almost lost it right there when she moved her hand along him. Spencer used the tip of her tongue to lick his head. She licked him once more before taking all of him in her mouth and sucking him hard. Toby groaned and reached out to collect her locks and holds them back in a messy ponytail. She rolled her tongue under and over him several times all while keeping her mouth closed. Toby's about to cum any second now. She can tell by how hard he's becoming in her mouth.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Spencer removed her mouth and started pumping her hand up and down fast. Toby moaned and groaned loudly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She dove back down to suck him for a few more seconds. In 321 he was off. Spencer continued to lick him until he was dry. Spencer stood up and he pulled up his pants. She pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt and hair. Toby stood up and coughed to clear his throat.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before coming in here and making a lot of noises," Spencer spoke in her strict librarian voice.

Toby smirked and said, "I sure will. Have a good day."

He smiled at her one last time before opening up the door and walked out. Toby grinned the whole way back to his table. Maybe coming to the library won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Sorry, this wasn't very good, but at least some smut is better than none, yes? Comment any suggestions you have for me to write and I'll see if and when I can get to them. I know a lot of people want a strip tease, so maybe I'll do one like that sometime.**


	4. Teach Me Tonight

**Studying is never fun. Unless you have your smart, super hot friend there to help you. Spencer helps Toby study for a test. AU. Spoby smut. Striptease.**

* * *

It's Friday and it's after school, so what's a good way to spend this wonderful Friday afternoon? Studying for your history exam of course! That's right. For the next three days, Toby will be spending most of his time cooped up in his room studying for his big history exam on Monday. And this exam is a biggy. He's already not doing too well in the course, so if he wants to pass the class with a B or higher, he'll have to get above a ninety on the test. In that case, he has a lot of studying to do. He doesn't want to spend the whole weekend studying. Honestly, he would much rather spend it with his friends.

Toby is currently going to UPen. He's not too sure how he even got into this school. He got good grades in high school and took a few AP classes, but he never thought he was good enough for a school like UPen. Going to school here has been a real pleasure for him because he's met a lot of new friends and got to go to the same college as his best friend from high school. Right now, Toby lives in a small, one bedroom apartment just a few miles off campus. When he got home, he made himself something to eat, grabbed a drink from his mini-fridge (because he can't really avoid a full sized one) then, took a seat on his couch. All of his notebooks, history book, highlighters, and notecards are all scattered around the coffee table. He settled back on the sofa and got right to work.

**-1 hour later-**

Toby groaned and threw probably his sixth pen across the room. The pen hit the wall and shattered in half on the floor. Once again, he groaned and shook his head. He's been at this for an hour and he still can't seem to get himself to focus on studying. He's tried everything. He made notecards, he tried reading his textbook out loud, he even tried recording himself reading so he could play it back later. Studying is just so boring and he's getting tired. How do people go on studying for hours and hours a day? He can barely get himself to focus for ten minutes. He picked up another pen and tried going over all the amendments. How does his professor expect him to remember all of these? Out of frustration, he throws his pen across the room not caring too much about where it may land. Just after the pen left his hand, the door to his apartment swung open and his best friend came in.

Growing up, Toby didn't have many friends. In grade school, he used to be the poor kid that everybody picked on. Same thing goes for middle school. He didn't have any friends and everybody gave him a hard time. This mean girl he used to go to school with spread rumors about him being a peeping Tom. A lot of kids believed her and wouldn't go near him. Nobody wanted to be his friend. Nobody would even talk to him. That was until _she_ came. It was the middle of Freshmen year when he first met her. Her family moved to Rosewood because her mother got a job offer at a firm not too far from Rosewood. She started school on a Tuesday. Toby can remember sitting in his seat in French class when he saw her walk in. She looked so small and nerves. She didn't know anybody. Moving to a new school in the middle of the year could not have been easy.

This girl had long, wavy brown hair hanging loosely down her back with a blue headband to keep the hair out of her face. She wore a blue plaid skirt with knee-high socks, and a blue blazer. All the students in the room took one look at her and immediacy considered her a geek. Toby was able to look passed that and saw a girl worth getting to know. Just like him, the girl never had many friends growing up. He learned that she has a sister and a step brother. He too has a step-sibling. When he talked to her for the first time, he could never get over the way her brown eyes lit up. Her face is shaped like a heart and she's got a nice body. The reason for her nice body is because she plays a lot of sports. In high school, she played field hockey, tennis, softball, and even a little bit of soccer. She said she played flag football at her old school. From the first moment Toby saw her, he was attached. All throughout high school, those two were like two peas in a pod. If anyone would ask Toby what's the best thing that's ever happened to him. It would be meeting his best friend, Spencer Hastings.

At 6 o'clock, Spencer stepped off the elevator on the floor that Toby's apartment is on. She lives in this building too, but her apartment is a few floors above him. After she got off of work this afternoon, she decided to pick up some coffee and freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies from work and take them over to her friend. She knows that he's doing a lot of major studying this weekend for his history exam. Spencer thought it would be nice to drop in to pay him a visit and see how he's doing. She gets to his door and uses the spare key he gave her. Right as she was stepping into the room, Spencer shrieked and ducked down at seeing a pen coming flying towards her. If she hadn't ducked down, that pen probably would've popped her right in the eye.

"Toby!" She gasped stepping back up. "I come over to bring you coffee and cookies and you repay me by trying to kill me with your pen!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled half-heartedly. "I threw my pen out of frustration. I wasn't expecting you to walk in just now."

"You could've killed me!" She fake whined.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's not like a threw scissors."

She walks over and sits down on the chair across from him. Then, she sets the bag of cookies and coffee on the table. Toby sighs and puts the cap back on his highlighter.

"Hows the studying going?" She asked.

"Not great," he sighed. "I can't seem to focus. I've never been good at studying."

"Then, how do you explain all those tests you got A's on high school?"

"I'm pretty sure that was out of luck."

"Thought you said you didn't believe in luck."

"That was before I saw I got into UPenn."

"Shut up," she smacked his chest. "You're smart. Come on, I'll even help you study for this exam."

"No, Spence, you have your own exams to study for."

"Yes, and they're going to have to wait."

"Don't waste your time helping me study."

"Helping my best friend is not a waste of my time. Now, pick up your notebook and lets study. I'll quiz you on stuff."

"I've already tried everything and it's no use. Studying is just so boring. Why does it have to be so boring?"

"Studying doesn't have to be boring," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe there's a way we can make it not so boring."

"How so?"

"I'll ask you some practice questions and every time you get a question right, I will take off a piece of clothing, but if you answer wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Alright?"

"Woah, wait. We're going to make this a strip game?"

"Yeah. It will be fun," she leaned over the table and smirked. "Don't act like you've never pictured what it would be like to see me close to naked. Or maybe even fully naked."

She said the last part a little seductively. Toby gulped hard and saw up straight. His palms all of sudden feel really wet and sticky now. Is his best friend seriously going to play a strip game with him? This is just too damn hot. There's no denying that Toby's had the biggest crush on her for the longest time. He even went through a short period of time thinking he was in love with her. Who knows, maybe he still is.

"Okay," he finally answered. "Let's do this."

Spencer smiled and picked up all of his notecards. Toby sat back against the couch waiting for her first question. He doesn't know how this game will actually help him. When he takes the test, all he's going to be able to see is Spencer stripping down in front of him. Nonetheless, he's doing it anyway.

"Name the four Alien and Sedition Acts."

Toby had to think for a minute. When did he learn about Acts in class? He's got to think back. It was a few weeks ago on a Monday. It was the same day Spencer got a hair cut.

"Um," Toby bit his lip. "Where they, Sedition Act, Aliens Enemies Act, Alien Act, and Naturalization Act?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding," Spencer said with a smile.

Toby smiled as well. He actually did remember something. Spencer set the notebook down to take off jer jacket. That leaves her in a light blue, button-up shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, her flats, her bra, underwear, and socks.

"Next question," she picked up the notebook. "which act made it a crime to write and publish criticism of the president of the government."

"Oh, that was the Sedition Act," Toby said with pride.

Spencer smiled and nodded. This time, Spencer pulled off her flats. Oh boy, she's not even out of most of her clothes and Toby's already getting worked up. This is going to be a long game.

"Why were both the North and the South happy about the nation's capital's location?"

Many questions later, Spencer lost her socks, her jeans, and her shirt. What Toby didn't know before they started the game is that Spencer had a tank-top on under her blue shirt. Toby's gotten a few questions wrong. He's lost his shoes and socks, and his shirt. Spencer was glad when she finally got to see those sexy abs of his. The big question now is, who will end up naked first? They're both secretly hoping to see the other naked. This whole thing is just so hot. Toby wishes he could rip off all of Spencer's clothes and just take her right now. Anybody with eyes can see how much sexual tension has surface between the two over the years. There was this one time they both got a little tipsy a Halloween party. They ended up sharing a kiss. Now, they swore afterward that all it was was a little kiss. Their friends, however, said that they made out. They both made it clear that all that happened between them was a little kiss. One of their mutual friends, Hanna, argued that nobody calls a kiss they shared for thirty minutes 'just a kiss'. They had a full on make out session right in the middle of Noel Khan's Halloween party.

"Who sent troops to put down a tax rebellion. Known as the Whiskey Rebellion."

"That would be good, ole Georgie."

Spencer cracked her head to the side and smiled, "very good. Are you sure you really need my help studying or are you just doing this to see me naked for free?"

"I guess you'll never know," he teased.

Spencer reached under her shirt and began to undo the clasp on her bra. Toby watched her with curiosity as she slipped the straps down her shoulders then, pulled her bra out from under her tank top. She held up her white lace bra and swung it around knowing very well that Toby's got his eyes glued to her.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" She teased holding her bra up.

He didn't answer. She smiled and tossed her bra over to him. It landed right on his lap. It took everything inside of him to not walk over to her right now and just finish the job.

"How many more practice questions do we have left?"

He asked trying not to sound too desperate. Though the throbbing in his pants would beg to differ.

"Why?" She smirked. "Is someone growing impatient here?"

"No," his left eye twitched.

"I'll tell you what," she sat up. "This next question has several answers. If you can give me all of them, I'll take off all my close and let you feel me up, but if you answer wrong, we go on playing the way we have been and you take off one piece of your clothing. Deal?"

"Deal."

He could barely breath at this point. Not when there's a chance he could potentially see Spencer naked right in front of him and get a chance to feel her up. He wants to do a whole lot more than just feel her up, but he'll take what he's given.

"What were the five nations Washington dealt with treaties?"

"Um," he rubbed his brow to help him think. "One of those was France and I think Spain as well."

"and the others?" Spencer asked.

He continued to think. He's so close to seeing Spencer with nothing on. He's got to think.

"The Native Americans, Great Britain, and I can't remember if there's one more or not. I think the last one is Barbary pirates."

Spencer wrinkled her eyebrow, "are you sure those are all right?"

He nodded and said, "yes."

"Good," she smiled. "Those are all right."

Toby grinned from ear to ear. He got them right. That means Spencer's going to strip for him. He shouldn't be this excited to see his best friend naked, but he can't help it. She's so hot. Spencer stood up and pulled off her dark blue skinny jeans. Her long legs stepped right out of them. Then, she got up from her chair and walked over to sit next to Toby on the couch. Toby watched her with wondering eyes. Right now she's left in her black underwear and black tank-top. He can't wait to see what's underneath all that. Spencer finally slips the tank top off her body. Toby tried not to stare at her perky breast.

"You're not going shy on me now are you?" She teased him.

Toby couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his hand and put it on her right breast. He started by rubbing her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. His member is getting harder and harder by the second. Spencer encouraged him with her eyes to keep going. He rolled her right nipple between his fingers and used his other hand to massage her left breast. They're both soft and her nipples are hard. Next, Toby leaned in and started sucking on her right breast while he played with her left nipple. Spencer let out a soft moan and leaned back against the couch. After playing with her breast for a few minutes, he sat back up on the couch.

"Was that fun?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes," he smiled. "I hope you weren't uncomfortable with what I was going."

"Oh, no," she shook her head and smiled. "It felt amazing. In fact," she moved her hand down to his crotch and began rubbing on it. "I think you've earned yourself a study break. Don't you?"

Spencer unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles dragging his boxers down with them. His huge dick felt nice and hard when she touched it. Toby moaned when she slid her thumb over the head of his dick. Even though this feels amazing, he's supposed to be touching her. He held his hand over hers to stop her from continuing her amazing hand movements on his already swollen dick.

"I've never realized how hard I can actually make you," she said.

He smiled and blushed a little. They're supposed to be doing this for fun as friends, but it doesn't feel right. It's not the touching each other that doesn't feel right. It's the just doing this as friends that feel wrong. He's been wanting for so long to be so much more than friends. What happens when this whole thing is over? Do they go back to being friends and pretend this never happened like their makeout at the Halloween party? Toby's not sure if he wants that. If this is going to happen, he wants this to help their relationship grow.

"Spencer, he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong."

Her face fell, "you don't like it?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not about this. It's about the way we're doing it."

"We're just messing around."

"That's the thing," he moved away from her and pulled his boxers back up. "I don't want this to be us just messing around. I really like you, Spencer, as more than a friend. If we do this, I only want to if you really like me too."

Before he could say anything else, her lips were on his. He was too shocked to respond right away. When he finally managed to wrap his brain around what's happening, he held the back of her head and opened up his mouth to her. Spencer took that as her invitation to slip her tongue in. While they were kissing, Spencer moved her hand underneath his boxers to feel his dick. It's gotten harder since the last time she touched him. In need of oxygen, the two pulled away and started panting for air. Toby looked at her and Spencer smiled softly while running her fingers down his face.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "yes."

They began kissing again. Much slower and softer than the last, but sexier. Toby ran his hands down her body and stroked the material of her underwear. Spencer gasped into his mouth at the contact. Next, he slid his hand underneath her panties and stroked one finger along her sex. Toby didn't expect her to be so wet. He removed his fingers from her and stopped kissing her. she gave him a look as if she's saying 'why did you stop?'

"You promised me you'd strip out of all your clothes," he reminded her.

Spencer smirked and detangled herself from him. She stood up real quick to pull down her black panties. Finally, Toby is seeing what he's been dreaming about for so long. Her whole naked body right in front of him. He sat there for a minute just admiring her gorgeous body. Her perky breast. Her long, sexy legs that go on for miles. And that ass of hers. Her whole body is just drop dead gorgeous. Toby held her hand and guided her back down on the couch. He leaned her back until her bare back was pressed against his toned chest.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

He moved his hand back down to her center and started by rubbing three fingers over her sex. Spencer moaned and tilted her head back against his chest. Toby used two fingers and started rubbing her clit. He pinched it a couple times and rolled her clit between his fingers. Spencer moaned out in pleasure. Next, he used two fingers to spread her lips apart and stuck his middle left finger through her walls.

"Oh god," she moaned.

Very slowly, Toby started moving his finger in and out of her. Spencer rested her head back against his shoulder and moaned quietly. These walls in his apartment are pretty thin and she doesn't know who can hear them. While he moved his finger in and out of her, Spencer pulled his dick out of his boxers and started pumping her hand up and down him.

"Aw, Spence," he groaned.

He added a second finger and began moving them both back and forth. Spencer could feel herself getting closer and Toby could tell she was going to cum any second. He continued to finger her and used his other hand to rub fast circles around her clit.

"Yes!" She screamed and gripped onto the cushions below her. "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Right there."

She continued to scream when he added a third finger. He pumped his three fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit. She's so close. They both know it. Spencer used her free hand to pump his dick slowly. Making sure he gets just as much pleasure out of this as she's getting. Toby removed one of his hands from her pussy and wrapped around her neck to turn her head towards him. They started kissing furiously while he continued to finger her until she saw stars. In a few seconds, she was gone. His fingers got coated with her warm liquid. He took his fingers out and smiled.

"You came so hard," he whispered.

"I couldn't help it," she panted and smiled. "That was amazing."

"Should we get back to studying?"

"We could," she said. She sat back against the couch pillows and spread her legs apart. "But before we do, you have a mess to clean up."

Toby looked down at her pussy that's all wet and dripping. His whole mouth watered just looking at her. He looked back at her and she was giving him her best seductive smile. Somebody's going to have to pinch him to remind him that this is real and not a dream. He got off the couch and got down on his knees so he was eye level with her pussy. Very slowly, he leaned in and flicked her clit once with his tongue. Spencer moaned nice and low. He did that a second time then used his hand to spread her lips apart. He stuck his tongue between her walls and started flicking his tongue back and forth really fast.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

Spencer had to bit her lip to keep her from getting too loud. After doing that for a few seconds, he stopped and pulled his tongue out of her. He leaned back in and closed his mouth over her throbbing, wet pussy. He rolled the tip of his tongue around her making sure to lick every inch of her. Spencer bit down even harder on her lip and gripped the pillows until her knuckles turned white. He sucked on his clit for a while which made it harder for Spencer to hold it in. She's about to let go again and she knows that Toby is ready. He pulled his mouth away for a second, to spread her lips apart. Moving back in again, he began tongue fucking her.

"Fuck!" She screamed out not caring about who will hear her. "Oh, shit. Yes, yes. Fuck yes, right there. oh, my god, you eat that so good. Fuck yes."

Pretty soon she was coming all over the place. Toby didn't stop. He continued to lick her until she was dry. Spencer whimpered and moaned while he eat her out. She hasn't felt this amazing in a long time. She's really glad she decided to come over and help Toby study tonight. Like her, Toby is glad she came over tonight too.

"For the required," she panted after they were done. "You better ace that exam on Monday."

* * *

**I finally updated after making you guys wait forever! I'm really sorry it took so long. I know people wanted a strip tease and some wanted Toby fingering her, so I sort of put those two together and wrote this. Sometimes I will take two prompts and squeeze them into one. **

**If you have some prompts you would like me to write, put them in the reviews and I'll get to them when I can. (:**


	5. Thanks For The A

The hold up in traffic couldn't be going any slower. Toby's pretty sure he's been sitting here while the rest of the world moved on to 2016. He checked his watch for the hundredth time and groaned. Two hours. He's been stuck in traffic for two damn hours. That's ridicules. He got out of his last class of the day and now, he just wants to be home. The other day, he took that History exam and his professor was supposed to have the grades posted online three hours ago. He really wants to get home so he can see what he got on the exam. He's worried about what he got. What if he didn't get above a ninety? Then, he'll be stuck with a C for that course. Having a C at UPenn is not good enough.

"Ugh, come on!"

He slammed his fist against the wheel when he got stuck at another red light. This has got to be the longest stoplight he's ever been at. Finally, it turned green and he was free to move. He cruised on down the road. A little blue car sped up and cut right in front of him. If Toby didn't slam down on the breaks like he did, he would've tee-boned that car. Toby cursed to himself and honked his horn at whoever was driving.

"Watch where you're going you fuck-tard!"

Finally, Toby reached the parking lot to his apartment building. He climbed out of his car and headed up to his home. When he got to the elevator, there was a sign taped to the button that said **Out of order**. Just his luck. Toby rolled his eyes and took four flights of stairs up to his apartment. On any other day, he wouldn't have had a problem with taking the stairs, but since he's in a hurry. As soon as he got inside, he fired up his laptop and got on to find out how he did on that History exam. He waited impatiently for his grades to load. It took a few seconds for it to pop up. He propped his elbows on the desk and cupped his hands together. Turns out, Toby got a 100 on his exam. Overwhelmed with excitement, Toby pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell, yes!"

Since Toby got a 100 on the exam, that means he'll pass the class with a B. It's not as good as an A and he knows that. But it's still better than having a C. He probably wouldn't have gotten such a good grade if Spencer didn't help him study. And boy, did she help him a lot. She's the reason he was able to remember so much on the exam. Whenever he would come across a really hard question, he would think back to the night Spencer quizzed him. He would picture her swinging her white bar from her finger. He would think about the way her breast felt around his lips. He would imagine her dripping wet pussy whenever he got stuck on a free response. It sounds silly, but that's how he was able to remember. He owes a lot of credit to Spencer and he's going to make sure she gets that credit she deserves.

As if on cue, somebody knocked on the door. Toby stood up and walked over to answer. Thank god, it's exactly who he wanted to see. She stood out in the hallway wearing a black low-cut blouse along with a black pencil skirt. Her long, tight clawed legs seem to go on for miles and end with those black heels. God, she is truly the definition of sexy. Her blood stained lips curled up into a smile and she bent her leg a little. She was trying to look sexy without even knowing that she's doing it. Which just makes it even more sexy. Why do these pants suddenly feel so tight on him?

"Hey," she smiled. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," he stepped to the side.

Her high heels hit the wooden floor with a loud thud. Toby closed the door behind them. He dared himself to look down at her ass when she walked by. Her whole body is just perfect. Every time he sees her wearing something like this, he ends up picturing her naked. Is that weird? Spencer stopped in the middle of his kitchen and looked around.

"How did class go today?" She asked.

"It went fine. My professor finally posted my grade for that exam I took. You know the one you helped me study for."

She turned around and smiled at him, "I remember."

Her voice came out low and almost sounded seductive. He misses hearing her speak to him like that. After his study session with her, they went out on one date. And that was the night after he took his exam. He took her to see a movie that they both enjoyed. They didn't do anything that night, but he did walk her home and kissed her goodnight. That's all their relationships been so far. Just a couple goodbye and hello kisses. Although, they didn't greet each other with a kiss today. Usually, they save it for the goodbye. Yes, they do have a relationship, but it's a very slow-moving one. They kind of like it that way. Right now, they're just seeing how things will work for them.

"So," she twisted her right leg behind her left and leaned back against the table. "How'd you do the exam?"

He smiled and said, "I got a 100 on it. Thanks to you."

She tilted her head, "thanks to me. Why thanks to me?"

"Well, because you helped me study and I don't think I would've done so well if you hadn't offered to help."

She smirked, "oh, so I made this exam pretty rememberable for you. I must be a very good teacher."

He kept walking closer to her until they were standing face to face. Right now, there's not much distance between the two. You could probably stick a magazine between them and they would be able to keep it in place.

"You are a very good teacher," he whispered.

His lips are so close to hers right now. All she would have to do is lean in to clear the gap between them. If she leans up just a centimeter, their lips would be touching right now. His eyes searched hers for a minute before he finally planted his lips firmly over hers. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and he tugged her body closer. He pressed her against his center and she could feel the bulge in his pants. He is so turned on right now. Once again, she loves knowing she can do that to him.

"Spencer," he breathed into her skin. "I want to thank you for helping me."

"You can thank me later."

"No," he panted and grazed his lips against her neck. "I would like to thank you now."

"Okay."

Their lips were on each other once again. Toby lowered his hands down her body and picked her right up off the ground. A giggle came from Spencer's mouth while he carried her off and set her down on his desk. The first thing he did was pop all the buttons on her blouse. Now, her black blouse is hanging off her shoulders and he can see her black lace bra hugging her breast. He took a break from kissing her lips and grazed his lips over her collar bone. Spencer closed her eyes and moaned while ruffling her fingers through his hair. He certainly knows how to turn a girl on just by kissing her neck. While he kissed her neck, Spencer managed to undo the buttons on his mint green shirt. She slid it right off his arms and brought his mouth back to hers.

Toby stepped back so he could pull down her skirt and panties. His lips touched every inch of her legs as he pulled down her panties. She bit her lip and moaned softly. When she couldn't wait any longer, she tugged him back up and started undoing the belt on his pants. When she got that off, he stood back and pushed them down to the floor, and stepped right out of them. Spencer's hand went right to feeling his dick. Even through his boxers, she can tell how hard he is. She pushed down his boxers and he stepped right out of them. Spencer ran her hands down his toned body until she reached his very hard member.

"I missed you," she smiled.

He grinned and kissed her once hard on the lips. They pulled back and he held her waist with one hand while he used his other hand to guide his member to her entrance.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded, "yes."

In one swift move, he pushed his dick in her wet walls. Spencer gasped and gripped on tightly to his bare shoulder. He kept pushing his dick in until he was about half way. A soft, low moaning sound came from deep within her throat. Starting out slow and easy, he thrust his hips against hers. He pulled out for a second then went in deeper. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. As soon as she did that, he was able to move inside of her much easier.

"Oh, yes," Spencer moaned.

Toby gripped her thighs and went faster. That made Spencer squeeze her eyes shut and lean her head on his shoulder. The way he's moving is not making it easy for her to keep her breathing under control. Toby picks her up and slams her back against the fridge. Now, he's really pumping into her hard. The sounds of their skins slapping together echoed through the apartment.

"Fuck," she cursed out loud. "Aw, fuck. Fuck yes."

A few seconds later, Spencer came all over the place. Toby slid his dick out of her before he came inside of her. Right now, they're both breathing heavily. Spencer dropped to her knees and took his dick in her hand. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down it. She did that for a minute then stuck the tip of her tongue out to touch the head of his dick. Toby is so close to cumming right now. If she keeps teasing him like this, her pretty little face is going to get coated in his white fluid. She teased his tip once more before shoving half of him in her mouth. Closing her warm lips around his dick, she glances up at him while she slowly sucks his cock. Toby moaned and collected her brown locks in his left hand and used his right hand to rub her creamy back.

"Shit."

He bit down on his bottom lip and groaned. Spencer took a deep breath and went down further on him. She's getting pretty much all of him in her mouth right now. Toby closed his eyes and enjoyed the way his dick feels in her mouth. Who knew Spencer Hastings could give a blow job like this? Then again she's Spencer Hastings and Hastings are the best at everything. Even being kinky. Which she can be. In another three seconds, he was cumming right in her mouth. Spencer swallowed every bit of it then licked his tip before dropping his dick.

"Oh my god," he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You are truly amazing."

She smirked, "and you're welcome."

* * *

**This one probably wasn't as good, but someone ask for a sequel where Toby thanks Spencer for helping him study. If you have any more request, keep commenting them and I'll get to them when I can. Also, some feedback on the ones I've already written would be nice too. **


	6. Road To Paradise

"Lock, loaded, and ready!"

Toby yelled over his shoulder. He closed the bed of his truck after getting all of his and Spencer's stuff loaded up in the back. Today, the two of them are heading out on a little road trip of their own. It's the summer right before Spencer has to go to college and they want to spend some alone time together. Towards the end of the school year, they made plans to take a nice little road trip. They're not too sure where they want to go. For right now it will just be the two of them riding along the road. Wherever it is they're going, they'll know it when they get there. They could end up at some cheap motel and spend all their time making love between the sheets. They might end up on a beach somewhere in the U.S. Hell, they may even hop on a plan and take a trip to Hawaii. Who knows where they're going? All that they know is that they're happy to be spending two weeks together with no distractions.

Spencer came down the driveway with her friends trailing behind her. She has her purse hanging from her wrist, her favorite sunhat on her head, and she's wearing her favorite pair of shades. These next couple of weeks are going to be perfect. Just her and her perfect boyfriend spending time together. There's really no better way to spend her last few weeks of summer. Sure she will miss her friends, but they've already spent a lot of time together as a whole this summer. At the beginning of the summer, Hanna and Caleb took a trip to California. Aria went with Emily on a trip to the Carribean. Alison took a short trip be herself and went to Philly for a shopping spree. She couldn't stay very long because she wanted to be back in Rosewood looking out for her sister. Now, it's Toby and Spencer's turn to get away for awhile.

"Spencer, I know you guys are going to be a little MIA for a couple weeks, but you have to check in every once in awhile to let us know that you two didn't get murdered or worse, kidnapped."

"Don't worry, Hanna," Spencer said. "We'll keep in touch. We won't cut you guys off completely."

Toby came up behind Spencer and looped his arm around her waist. "And don't get too worried if we don't pick up our phones right away."

"Yeah," she agreed. "If we don't answer, it's because we're a little busy."

Hanna looked up at the sky and pressed the palms of her hands together, "please tell me that is not code to these two having dirty sex."

"You guys better hit the road soon," Emily said. "Before traffic gets heavy."

"Right," Spencer slapped her hands to her thighs. "We'll call you guys when we can."

Each of the girls gave Spencer and Toby a hug goodbye. The two then hopped into Toby's truck and drove off down the road. It took over five and a half minutes to reach the town line. As soon as they passed over the town line, a feeling of relief came over Spencer. They are now leaving Rosewood and right now, that feels really good. It feels good to be getting out of town. Yeah, sure, Spencer will be moving to D.C in a few weeks, but there's always been something about leaving Rosewood that brings her joy each time. And having her handsome man of a boyfriend sitting beside her in the drivers seat, makes it all the more joyful.

Twenty minutes into the drive, Spencer loosened her seatbelt and moved over so she could lean her head on Toby's shoulder. Toby smiled and kissed her briefly on the forehead. She adjusted her head against his shoulder until she felt just right. Toby turned the radio on low and Spencer drifted off to sleep with the song "She Will Be Loved," playing in the background.

* * *

_Give it to me, I'm worth it_

_Baby, I'm worth it_

_Uh huh, I'm worth it_

_Gimmie Gimmie I'm worth it_

A few hours later, Spencer woke up to the sound of the radio playing on low. It's half past two in the afternoon. Toby's still driving along the road. She's not sure where they are. Looking out the window, she saw a road sign said **150 Miles To Atlantic City**. Stopping in Atlantic City for a day might be nice. They've got beaches and great hotels they can stay at.

"Babe," she called to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about staying in Atlantic city for a day or two?"

He looked at her, "well, they've got some nice places there. I think it could be fun."

"Me too," she said smiling. "We should go."

"Okay, but it will be another hundred smile before we get there."

"I know," she adjusted herself in her seat. "God, I'm getting so bored."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to bore you."

"No, it's not you," she rubbed his arm. "I always get bored after sitting in the car for a long time without doing much of anything."

Toby rested his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up her leg, "maybe I can make this car ride a little bit more exhilarating for you. Just sit back, relax, and I'll take care of you."

Toby slipped his hand under her skirt and grazed his finger against her panties. He can already feel her getting wet just by touching her thigh. He moved his hand real quick to stick underneath her panties and slowly moved his finger back and forth against her sex. Spencer bit her lip and leaned her head back against her seat. He found her opening and teased her a little. Running soft, slow circles around her pussy. He knew this would drive her crazy. He stopped playing with her pussy and stuck the tip of his finger in her opening. He grazed it around for a second or two before shoving his finger completely inside of her.

"Oh god," she moaned.

Taking it slow, he pumped his finger inside of her. Each time moving in easier thanks to how wet he's making her. He teased her clit with another finger while continuing to pump the first finger in and out of her. He stuck in a second finger and pumped them in faster.

"You want more, babe?"

"Yea," Spencer closed her eyes moaning. "God, yes. Keep going."

Toby removed his fingers real quick and shoved three fingers back in. That set Spencer off real fast. He thrust his fingers in and out of her hard and fast. If he wasn't busy trying to focus on driving while pleasing her, he would be fingering her much harder. He shoved his finger in deep and curved them trying to hit her G-spot.

"Fuck," she gripped her seat and bit down on her lip so hard she almost drew blood. "Yeah, right there. Yes! Oh god."

"Your pussy feels so good," he whispered. "But I wish it was my dick shoved inside your wet walls right now. If I could, I would be fucking you right now. First, I would eat your pussy out. Then, I would fuck you so hard."

"Oh, yes," she spread her legs out throwing her head back. "Fuck yes. Fuck me. Fuck me good."

A few seconds later, Spencer came all over Toby's hand. He pulled his hand out from under her skirt and brought his finger to his mouth so he could taste her.

"Hmm, you taste so good."

"Now, it's my turn to taste you," she said seductively.

Spencer took off her seat belt and moved herself so she was leaning over his crotch. While trying to keep his focus on the road, he watched Spencer pull down his zipper and the little button on is boxers. He almost came right then and there when her hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. She brought her head down and wrapped her lips around his head.

"Spence..." He moaned and moved his hand through her brown hair.

She took more of him as she sunk down on him till her lips touched the skin on his hip. Pulling out for a second, she spat on his dick then went back down on him. Toby moaned and groaned while she sucked on him nice and hard. He was hoping that she would be willing to do this at some point. Her tongue twirled over his dick and pressed underneath him. She goes back to sucking on the tip and spits on it some.

"Fuck, Spencer. I'm close. I'm so close. Don't stop now, baby. Please don't stop."

Pretty soon, she's deep throat fucking him. She shoves her head down and takes all of him in her mouth not even caring if she gags.a little. She used her hand to move his cock around in her mouth and used her tongue to lick the sides.

"Fuck, that's it."

Toby turned off the road and drove into an empty parking lot. He slams down on the breaks and the truck comes to a hard stop. He's not even parked all the way in a proper spot. He turns off the engine and takes both of his hands off the steering wheel. While Spencer is busy sucking him off, Toby runs his hand down her back to her skirt. He lifts her skirt up and sticks two fingers in her pussy. He didn't start by teasing her or rubbing her clit. He got right on thrusting his fingers quickly inside of her. Spencer moaned and the vibrations made Toby squirt some in her mouth. She giggled and got ready to take everything he has to offer her. He came inside her mouth and Spencer swallowed all of it. After he came, he removed his fingers from her and Spencer sat back up in her seat. Both of them are struggling to catch their breath. And they know that this would not be the first time they would become breathless around each other.

"Get over here," he growled.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was a piece of shit, but hey, something is better than nothing, right? Keep leaving suggestions, but also don't forget to give me feedback on what I've already written. Thanks again for reading and we'll see what I plan on writing next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little one-shot of mine of what I think should've gone done in 6x20. Maybe not exactly like the way I have it written here, but ya naa.**

* * *

Toby hated this. He had tried so hard to be okay with this, but he just couldn't. He wished that he could be happy and okay, but he's not. How can he? The guy who was supposed to be his best friend is dating his ex. This wasn't just some ex-girlfriend he was dating either. Caleb's dating Spencer. As in Spencer Hastings. The girl Toby had a serious relationship with for almost four years. He's dating his Spencer. How dare Caleb do that to him. Wasn't there some bro-code that said ex-girlfriends were off limits? Toby hasn't had many guy friends in the past, but he knew enough to never date an ex. Toby would never date Hanna. It was kind of a kick to the gut Caleb doing this to him. And a knife to the heart from Spencer.

Ever since Toby and Spencer broke up, Toby tried convincing himself that he was fine. He tried convincing himself that he could move on. If Toby were being honest, moving on from Spencer was hard as hell. It's not every day you meet a girl like Spencer. It's not every day you meet someone who's kind, loyal, beautiful, sassy, and above all that, smart. Spencer Hastings was the kind of girl most guys never really thought much about. It wasn't because they didn't like her, men just found it difficult to figure her out. She was like a code that nobody could figure out. Well, Toby had been able to crack that code and he cracked it pretty easily. Toby was the first guy to take the time to really get to know Spencer. He fell for Spencer for who she was and not from some act that she put on to fool the world. No, Toby was able to break right through her shell and got to know the real Spencer Hastings. And he had fallen in love with her.

It hurt, no, it tore him apart when Caleb told him he was interested in Spencer. On one hand, Toby couldn't blame him. Spencer was an incredible woman. Any guy would be insane not to fall for her. Toby knew that better than anybody in this world. He himself had ended up falling for her and he fell hard. On the other hand, Toby wanted to bury Caleb alive for stealing his girl. Yeah, sure, Toby found somebody. Yvonne was great. She's smart, independent, beautiful, and strong. Yvonne was all those things, but she wasn't Spencer. That was enough for Toby to change his mind completely. He was going to propose to Yvonne, but how could he when he was still deeply in love with Spencer. After not seeing

He was going to propose to Yvonne, but how could he when he was still deeply in love with Spencer. After not seeing Spencer for awhile, he thought he had finally gotten over her. Then, she popped up back in town out of the blue and she got his heart racing again. Toby found it a lot harder to hide his feelings for her when she's here. When she was in Washington, it was easier. The only connection they ever had when she lived in Washington were sending yearly birthday and Christmas cards to each other. And occasionally, they would send an email just to check up on each other's well being.

When Spencer had called and asked him for his help, Toby jumped at the opportunity. If it meant getting to spend time with Spencer then he's happy to do whatever. Even if she wanted him to do something illegal for her, he would do it. Spencer needs help getting into a secret room at Radley. She needs his tools and handy work to get in there. The plan is to do it during the election party at Radley. That way the sounds from the people upstairs will draw out the sounds of Toby's power tools.

That morning, Toby showed up early at Spencer's barn. She opened the door and appeared wearing a white blazer with a black and white skirt. Her hair was down in perfect waves and her bangs looked amazing. Honestly, everything about her looked amazing. Toby actually had to stand there for a second just to take the time to look her over. Damn, those long legs of hers. Spencer has truly always been the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. If they had been together, he would've told her how hot she looked. Instead, he said.

"Hey, you look beautiful today."

Spencer smiled a bright friendly smile and said, "thank you."

She invited him to come in and have a seat on the couch. She told him to make himself at home while she started the coffee. Toby did just that. He had his backpack with him and his new glasses. _Long story._ When he told Spencer why and how he got the glasses, she laughed. Toby laughed too. It was nice hearing her laughing like that again and knowing that he was the one to earn that sound from her made it that much better. One of his favorite things about Spencer was the way she laughed. When she laughed, the whole world seemed to light up. More like his world would light up because Spencer Hastings had always been his world.

Spencer would be lying if she said she hadn't missed Toby. She really has missed him. Toby was her first real love and she had loved him. She loved him a lot. Part of her feels like she may still love him. After sitting here with Toby for almost an hour, her heart couldn't stop thumping fast. Thanks to all the old feelings she had for him, Spencer's getting some new feels for him as well. She's falling for the man Toby has become. Spencer never told him this yet, but she's extremely proud of him right now. He built himself up in his career as a cop and is working on building a house for himself and his girlfriend Yvonne. Wow, it felt weird calling somebody else his girlfriend.

She always felt a heavy ping of jealous whenever Toby mentioned her. He didn't bring her up very often. Honestly, most of the time Spencer would ask about Yvonne and Toby would share little snippets about them. He didn't want to seem like he was rubbing the relationship in Spencer's face. She had to respect Toby for that. She's just a little curious. When Toby mentioned going to Paris with Yvonne, Spencer wanted to scream. Spencer had never felt more jealous in her life than she was at that very moment. She felt even more jealous than all the times she got jealous of her own sister. Spencer and Toby used to always talk about going to places like Rome, Italy, London, and Paris. Really, they talked about going all over the place.

"Would you like some more coffee?" She asked him.

"Uh, no, thanks. I already had two and I believe that's your third cup," Toby noted just as Spencer was sitting down with more coffee."Well, I see your coffee habits haven't changed at all."

"Um," she paused in the middle of a sip. "Actually, it may have gotten worse."

"How could it possibly get worse than you having three cups every six hours?" He asked.

"Well," she countered. "Now, it's four."

"Good lord," Toby began to chuckle. "I really didn't think you could get any worse."

"Hey, nobody has been around to watch my coffee intake."

"What about Caleb?" Toby felt weird asking about him.

Spencer's smile faded some, "uh, Nah, he's too scared to take caffeine away from me. He acts like I'll take his hand off in the process."

Toby laughed, "can't say that I blame him. There have been times where I had no choice but to separate you and caffeine, and sometimes, it got ugly."

"I can't be that bad."

"No," he said. "I still remember the first time I had to take caffeine away from you. It was that night in the motel. You were getting ready to open up a can of monster even though you were already hyped up on something."

"Yeah," Spencer smiled at the memory. "That was the first time someone's ever dared to take caffeine away from me and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah, well, you weren't that scary," Toby teased, giving her a slight nudge to the shoulder.

"You would be the first to say that you weren't afraid of me."

"There was a time when I was," he admitted. He looked up to catch her staring.

"And," she questioned, moving closer to him. "Are you still afraid of me?"

"No," he breathed.

"Good," she responded in a similar tone.

The two of them were seated rather close. Their knees were touching and their shoulders are pressed together. Somehow, Spencer's hand had ended up on the top of Toby's leg, close to his thigh. Their faces were pretty close together too. Another inch closer and their noses would be touching. The closer Spencer got to him, the faster his heart beat. After all, this time, he's still crazy about Spencer.

"I..." Toby slowly opened his mouth. "I have a problem."

"What?" She asked, her face was still close to his.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

Spencer tilted her head and somehow that caused her to move even closer to him.

"Tobes," she started. "We're friends. You can tell me anything."

He gulped and looked her deep in the eye, "even if that something I have to tell you is that I have the strong urge to kiss you right now?"

"Yes," she slowly nodded and her voice caught in her throat. "We're friends and it's important to tell your friends everything."

"Okay, Toby swallowed again, trying to push his voice out through the lump in his throat. "Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"I have the strong urge to kiss you right now."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

They leaned in at the same their lips met. The second his lips touched hers, it felt like his world started up again. A billion sparks came bursting through his body and burned through his heart. It was like he's been living in the dark and his world suddenly became light again. It was like he's been in a coma all this time and her kiss has what woke him up. Spencer opened his mouth to allow his tongue entrance when something crossed her mind. She put her hand over Toby's chest and pulled herself away from him. Toby sat there feeling breathless.

"What are we doing?" He asked the question before she could get it out in the open.

"I don't know," she admitted. "This isn't right. We're both seeing other people."

"Well, one of us is anyway," Toby huffed while moving to face the other direction.

"What do you mean by one of us?"

"Nothing just forget I said anything."

"Toby," Spencer touched his arm. "What?"

He sighed and finally looked back at her, "I broke up with Yvonne, alright? There, I said. Are you satisfied now?"

Toby got up from his spot on the couch and began pacing around the room. Spencer leaned forward to sit on the edge of the couch.

"I don't understand," Spencer said. "Why did you break up with Yvonne?"

"Because I didn't have any other choice," he practically shouted at her. He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh like, but that's how it came out. "I can't just force myself to be with another woman. Not when I love someone else. Yvonne is a nice girl. She's smart, funny, pretty, and fun, but there's one important thing that she's not."

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

He turned so he was looking at her.

"I broke up with her because she wasn't Spencer," Toby shrugged and continued. "I tried hard to fight it and I couldn't deny it. Yvonne could see that I wasn't over you so she gave me a way out and I took it."

"Toby," Spencer whispered and stood up. "You love me again?"

He held her gaze and said, "I never stopped." She titled her head and her eyes began to water.

"But I know it doesn't matter to you anymore," he suddenly said. "My only question for you right now is why? Why him? What made him so special that you decided he was the best fit for you? When did he steal your attention? As long as I've known you two, you've never looked at each other that way. Not even once. I'm interested to know what changed. Was I really just blind like Jenna and couldn't see what was happening?"

"Toby, no," she reached for her hand.

"I just don't understand it," he shook his head at her. "That guy doesn't even know you. He doesn't know what to do when you get scared or how to approach you when you're angry. He doesn't know how to calm you down when you get upset. Caleb's not even fucking here right now to help you! He's off helping his ex-girlfriend! What the fuck is up with him? What is going on between you two? I'm seriously so confused as to why and how this whole thing happened. It is so mixed up. Caleb doesn't even know you. If he did, he'd be here right now. You deserve better! You deserve to be with somebody who knows you and actually gives a damn about you!"

"Things are different, okay," she said. "You still mean a lot to me, but do you honestly think you know me still?"

"I sure as hell know you better than he does," he argued.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer arched a brow at him and put her hands on her hips. "Prove it."

Toby felt his nostrils flare up. He wasn't necessarily mad at her, it was the thought of some other guy having the girl he loves. Not only that, but she's with somebody who doesn't even really love her. Spencer deserves to be with somebody who will give her all the love and attention she deserves. From what Toby's seen, Caleb hasn't been doing a too good of a job with that.

Spencer stood a few feet away from him waiting for him to prove it. He could just go on a rant about all the things he knows about her. Why start with that when there's a much quicker way to prove himself to her? Toby walked the short distance between them and stood in front of her. One of his arms wrapped around her upper back and the other cupped her cheek.

"Does he know to look at you like you're the stars in the sky?" She was about to answer but felt her breath catch in her throat when Toby pressed her back against the wall.

"Does he know that you like it when I press against you like this? And that you liked to be picked up?" Toby paused to pick Spencer up off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct.

"Like this," he whispered. "And to kiss you like this."

Spencer's eyes shut and she moaned when his lips attacked hers. Not even a second after their lips met, Toby was prying open her mouth and slipping his tongue through. Spencer's arms locked around his neck and she allowed her lips to move freely with his. She used her tongue as an advantaged to get the upper hand. During this intense moment, she could feel her panties getting moist due to the wetness in her center. She had to admit it, only he could make her this wet this fast.

Spencer no longer felt her the wall against her back. Toby had moved them away from the wall and began walking them back towards the couch. Their lips were still glued together and their tongues continued to battle. She felt herself being lowered onto the couch and paused to allow Toby to set her down. He pecked her now swollen lips and looked at her.

"Does he know the fastest way to turn you on is by kissing your back?"

Again, she didn't answer. Toby rubbed his hands under her shirt and pressed them against her bare back. He rolled up her shirt so he could see the skin on her back. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hung open when Toby began pressing warm kisses up along her spine. Her wetness is beginning to soak right through her underwear. If he keeps this up, her skirts going to get wet. Toby's lips moved to the right side of her neck and he repeated his movements of kissing down her back. Spencer couldn't take it anymore. She turned herself around and as expected, Toby had his arms open and ready for her. Her hands went straight for his hair as they went in for another intense make out session.

Five minutes in, Toby moved his lips to her cheek, over to her chin, and started kissing her neck. Spencer moaned and tossed her head back a little. Her hands reached up around him and she tried finding the first button on his shirt. Toby wasn't even focusing on her trying to take his shirt off. All he could think about was pleasuring her by kissing her neck. The throbbing between his legs grew when he felt her hands slide up along his abs. He took a break from kissing her neck when she got all the buttons on his shirt undone. He took the pleasure of slipping the shirt off of his arms and throwing it on the floor behind him.

Instead of going back to kissing her, Toby went straight to undoing her skirt. Spencer didn't stop him. She leaned forward to press kisses against his warm neck. His eye rolled back into his head. Her kissing his neck just got him even harder. This was supposed to be him proving a point to her. Now, she's trying to turn him on. Toby pulled his head out of her reach so she could no longer get his neck. He lifted Spencer's hips up so he could pull down her skirt. His eyes went wide. She's wearing a black thong. He hasn't seen Spencer in a thong since the last time they had sex. Which was before they had the pregnancy scare. Toby wondered that maybe if they used protection that one time, they wouldn't have broken up. Maybe they would still be together.

"Don't stop," Spencer said. It was almost as if she had read his mind. Her breathing is already shallow and her voice sounded strained.

"Keep showing me how much you know me," her voice came out in a sexy tone.

Toby rubbed his hand against her center and said, "does he know how to make you wet?"

He moved the material covering her center and began rubbing her wet pussy. Toby was able to feel her wetness through her skirt, but he had no idea she was this bad. Spencer was so wet her thighs felt moist. Spencer leaned herself back against the couch and waited for him to make his next move. Toby got down on the floor between her legs and continued to rub two fingers over her pussy. Spencer bit her lip as she felt the tip of his pointer finger tease her folds. He peeled her lips apart using two fingers then stuck his head between her legs. It felt like an eternity, but the second Spencer felt Toby's tongue touch her pussy, a high-pitched squeal escaped her mouth. Toby pulled his tongue out quick and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I bet he can't make you scream like I can."

Spencer responded by breathing heavily. Toby raised his brow at her and asked his favorite question.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Spencer shook her head immediately and her words came out all jumbled up, "n-no. God, Toby please Don't."

"Don't what?" He teased.

She glared at him, "don't stop what you're doing! Don't you dare fucking stop! Get down there and keep showing me who I belong to!"

And he did just that. Toby smirked and stuck his tongue back in her pussy. Again, Spencer screamed and clenched the pillow closest to her right. Toby worked his tongue over her pussy and sucked on her clit. Spencer didn't even think about the possibility of one of her parents passing by the barn. She didn't even try to keep her vocals under control. It had always been a hard thing to do in the past. Whenever she was intimate with Toby in the past, there was nothing stopping her from screaming louder than a teenager. It was the good kind of scream. She had always loved it when Toby got kinky with her. He brought out the bad girl in her and she loved it. Being with him like this makes her feel like a teenager again. The summer after high school, Spencer and Toby would have sex almost every night. Since it was their last summer, she moved into the loft with him. Toby sure knew his stuff and still to this day, he's an expert at it.

Toby finished off pleasuring her pussy with his mouth and stood up. Spencer looked at him, waiting for his next move. She's way too wild up right now to stop this. Why would she want to? He's had the upper hand for some time now. It was her turn to take charge. Spencer leaned forward on the couch and began to undo the belt on his pants.

"I bet you miss getting your dick sucked," she said in a low raspy voice. "I bet Yvonne never did this for you."

Toby shook his head and Spencer made a fake pouty face. She moved her hands up to his waistband and slowly pulled down his pants. The outline of his harden member showed through his boxers. It felt good to know that he was just as turned on right now as she was. Spencer unclasped the little white button on his boxer shorts and pulled his dick out through the opening. Toby groaned when she moved her hand slowly up his hard member and rubbed her thumb over his tip. He almost came right all over her hand.

"Poor Yvonne," Spencer sighed, shaking her head. "She just doesn't know how to please you the way I do."

Her pink tongue reached out to touch his swollen head. She hasn't even done much yet and he's already breathing heavily. She used her tongue to tease the underside of his dick and curved it up, around, and over him. Toby reached behind her to hold her hair out of her face. She took hold of his dick with her left hand and brought her head down on him. Wasting no time, she tried fighting as much of him in her mouth as she could. She managed to get pretty much his whole dick in her mouth and began slowly sucking on it. She would alternate between deep throating him and teasing his tip with her tongue.

"Oh shit," Toby groaned.

His dick kept getting harder. If that were even possible. He honestly felt like he was going to burst at any second, but he's not ready for that. It's been way too long since he's gotten sucked off. Spencer was the last person who's ever done this. And boy, was she good at it. Not just good. Spencer made you feel like you were in heaven getting sucked by an angle.

"That's it."

Toby removed his dick from her mouth leaving her looking dumbstruck. Based on the look on her face, she wasn't quite done yet. But he didn't care. He needed to fuck her before he explodes. He reached for her arm and she voluntarily got off the couch.

"Come here," he whispered.

He pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. Spencer held onto his face and pushed her tongue between his lips. Their kiss didn't last as long as the first. Toby needed to get right back to his agenda. He was about to give it to her until a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, wait, wait," he stepped back to put some distance between them.

Spencer looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't planning for this," he admitted. "I mean, I didn't bring any..."

She stopped him with a short kiss, "I'm covered."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm on the pill."

"Oh, thank god," Toby sighed.

A sharp giggle came out of Spencer when Toby picked her up and pushed himself right into her. She felt him go all the way in and her legs wrapped around his waist. Toby used his upper body strength to hold her up and began thrusting in and out of her pussy. Spencer moaned and leaned her head against his bare shoulder. Her eyes were shut, as he filled her up with deep, powerful thrusts.

"Ohh yes," she moaned. "F-fuck!"

Toby slowed his pace so he could move them down to the couch. While he was leaned back against the couch, Spencer moved so she was sat up on top of him. She began moving up and down on him. Toby wasn't complaining. He remembers how she liked to take control. Toby simply held her waist and rocked his hips to meet her movements.

"Fuck T-toby."

Toby grinned and pressed her body close to his. He had missed hearing her say his name like that. For many nights, Toby would wake up panting after having a dream about Spencer riding him and saying his name. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then again if it was, he didn't want to wake up. He gasped a little when he felt sharp pinch in his neck. Spencer moved closer so she was kissing his neck. She even began nibbling a little bit near his collarbone.

"Shit, Spencer I'm almost there."

"Me too," she breathed against his hot neck.

And then it happened. Toby came and soon she did too. Spencer rolled herself off of him and sat next to him on the couch. Right now, the both of them were having trouble slowing their breathing. Pretty soon, fresh tears were burning the corners of her eyes. Toby looked over, thinking she regretted it.

"Spencer..."

Before she could get another word out, she said this, "I love you, Toby."

His heart fluttered, He curved his hand around her jaw and turned her face towards him. Her brown eyes gleamed with tears. He used his thumb to whip them before they slid down her face. He kissed her ever so gently on the lips and said.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This will probably be my last one-shot. I don't have as much time to write, not many people review, and I'm not even sure people read anymore. Hopefully, those who have been reading enjoyed this little one-shot here. In all honesty, I'm still pissed that Spoby got nothing in the finale. They didn't even fucking hug like what the fuck. These writers are turning their own show to shit and wondering why the fans are acting same damn pissy. It's because they can't write good drama without ruining all the main couples!**


End file.
